Raising Harry
by SexyRemusLupin
Summary: At the start of fifth year Dumbledore decides that Harry should no longer stay with the Dursleys, and Remus Lupin is appointed his guardian. Eventual Sirius and Remus raise Harry, AU, Slight Language, Sickness, T because of slight swearing :
1. The Suggestion

**Oh hai. This is the start of what I hope becomes a good story. It will be a Remus-raises-Harry story, and is the first of this type I have written. Also, a pre-warning: there will probably be corporal punishment in this story. I don't condone it, but I imagine that that is what Remus might have done. I hope you enjoy, and please remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Thirty-four year old Remus John Lupin was in a good mood. A great mood, actually. He was having regular correspondence with his long-lost-to-Azkaban friend Sirius, he was getting occasional letters from Harry, the boy he'd come to care for over the previous year and he had somewhere safe to stay for short periods at a time, in between missions. Well, not necessarily safe. In one of Sirius's letters he had expressed the wish that the old property of Number 12, Grimmauld Place be put to something useful. Remus, upon suggesting it as headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, had received a very grubby letter from Sirius thanking him for the suggestion. And soon, it seemed, Sirius would be moved to the house. Although he'd written to Sirius, he had not seen him since Harry's third year, and now it was almost his fifth.<p>

* * *

><p>"Remus? Remus! Sirius is going to be transported here in a few moments!" Molly Weasley shouted up the stairs. The man almost ran downstairs. He found the majority Weasley family, Tonks and Hermione Granger there, all looking rather excited.<p>

"Mad-eye and Dumbledore are transporting him, we just got a patronus." Molly told him.

"The patronus said five minutes and it must have taken a little while to get here!" Ron grinned. They were all excited to see Sirius. Seeing as Fred, George and Ginny had never met Sirius and Bill had only met him as a baby, they were even more so looking forward to meeting him. Suddenly, the door opened and shut very quickly. Mad-eye's deep, grumbling voice muttered a spell several times and soon the three were visible again, as he had disillusioned them. Sirius was filthy, skinny and his hair was worse than when he was in Azkaban. But when he looked at Remus, his eyes filled with pure happiness and he threw himself at him. A brotherly hug was shared, before Sirius turned to Molly.

"And how are you keeping, Mrs Weasley?" He gave her a charming smile. She smiled back, and replied,

"We are all very well, but you're so dreadfully skinny! Come and have some soup!"

Before Sirius followed the bustling figure, he turned and winked at Remus. He, smiling, mouthed, _she treats me like James's parents did. _Then, he followed her. The other Weasley's followed, all eager for some of Molly's delicious, thick, creamy leek and potato soup, with sumptuously soft chunks of potato and delicious strands of leek. Mad-eye followed as well, but Dumbledore stayed and turned to Remus.

"Remus, my child, how are you? It must nearly be the full moon."

Remus nodded. "Two days. And how are you, Albus?"

"Perfectly well. Now, Remus, I have a proposition for you. I am sure you must miss Harry, after teaching him for an entire year. I recently received a letter from Petunia Dursley, and I am lead to believe that Harry should be staying with someone else. Obviously, Sirius will not be a suitable candidate until he is cleared. But you have your cottage, and obviously comfortable means would be provided. Of course, this is assuming you would be happy to take Harry on, and Harry agrees."

Remus stared with shock at Dumbledore.

"But...really?"

"Yes. Shall I take that as a yes?"

Remus grinned and nodded.

"Now, let us not keep Molly waiting any longer. I'm sure she is desperate to feed us both."


	2. Harry Potter

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites, story alerts, author alerts and author favourites, they make my day! Just to let you know, this is going to follow a completely different path to the books, and I may miss out things. If I make a big mistake which you think will make to big a difference to the story, just let me know. Love you guys, and don't forget to review, my lovelies.**

* * *

><p>"Potter's used the patronus spell against two dementors. We need to leave now and collect him, rather than in a few days. Everyone who was planned to go, we'll have to go. Nymphadora, Hestia, we're down two. Will you two come as well?" Mad-eye grunted, his voice a little quicker than normal.<p>

"What? Why were there two dementors in Little Whinging?" Sirius leaped up, looking frantic. "I've got to go with you!"

"Sirius, don't be an idiot. If you're spotted you'll go to Azkaban, or even have the dementors kiss. Stay here, for Potter's benefit if not for your own." Growled Mad-eye.

Remus gave Sirius a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Padfoot. We'll be back soon."

Sirius growled, and kicked a chair before storming from the room. Remus, despite the seriousness of the situation, couldn't help snorting with laughter at the look on Sirius's face. And with that, the group of people departed.

* * *

><p>"This road is too <em>neat<em>." Tonks moaned as we touched down. Remus laughed again, as did several others.

"Nymphadora, how can a road be too neat, how can anything be too neat?" Remus asked.

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus!" she replied, her voice fuming. But her hair did not turn deep red, as per usual when angered.

"Shut up, you two." Mad-eye spat.

"Alohamora." The door creaked open.

As the group walked through to the kitchen (it was difficult to navigate in the dark, and all of them completely missed the stairs), Tonks suddenly tripped and fell, somehow smashing a plate in the process.

"Tonks!" Mad-eye hissed.

"I think the stairs are back through there." Remus quietly commented. Mad-eye and Tonks, who were now having a slight argument (or at least, Mad-eye was arguing and Tonks was listening and humming at the same time), shut up, and the group went up the stairs that Remus had pointed out. As they got nearer the top, a door opened and a beam of wand light appeared.

"Put your wand down, boy." Remus heard a familiar voice whisper 'nox', as they all said 'lumos'. Harry was stuffing his wand in his back pocket.

"Don't put it there boy!" Mad-eye shouted. "Many better wizards and witches then you have lost a buttock! Elementary wand safety, no one ever bothers with it any more!"

"Hello, Harry." Remus quietly greeted. "How are you?"

"P-professor Lupin!"

"I haven't been a professor in nearly two years Harry. Call me Remus."

"Okay, Prof-Remus."

"Shut up and stop dilly-dallying. Tonks, help Harry pack his trunk. Lupin, you might want to tell Harry about Dumbledore's suggestion while they pack."

The three went back upstairs: Remus gracefully loping, Tonks crashing round like the elephant she was and Harry scrunging like most sixteenish year old boys. When they reached Harry's room, Tonks gave an appreciative sniff and commented,

"This is better, more homely. It's not natural to be so clean, but I don't think it's a muggle thing because my dad's a muggle born and he's a right old slob."

Harry gave a light laugh. "I'm so glad you're all here. Remus, why were there two dementors in Little Whinging? And I didn't realise that the Ministry could expel students!"

"They can't, Harry. That's the thing. And under the reasonable use of under-age sorcery act, you were perfectly within your rights to use the patronus charm."

Harry gave him a weak smile. "How's Sirius?"

"Coping. He hates being stuck in one place all the time, it reminds him of Azkaban. He had a temper tantrum when he couldn't come with us, he's desperate to see you. Ron and Hermione are pretty desperate as well."

"Remus! Tell him the suggestion Dumbledore made!" Tonks almost shouted. She gave a wave of her wand, and everything was packed. She was evidently just as excited as Harry to see his face. Remus gave a grin. He'd forgotten to mention it. Harry, who was amazed at what Tonks had done, turned to Remus.

"Well, Dumbledore had an idea. He got a letter from your aunt, and he says that he gathers you'd be better living somewhere else during the holidays. As Sirius can't properly care for you until he's freed, which may not be until this war is over, Dumbledore suggested that maybe I could. If you don't want to, I understand completely, but means would be provided and you would be staying some of the time in the Burrow, some of the time where we are going now and some of the time in my own cottage." Remus spoke very fast, Harry realised, but he caught every word.

"Really? You'd actually be willing to take me on?" Harry asked, his voice full of astonishment.

"Yes, of course! So...?"

"I'd love to Remus!"

Tonks gave a whoop, and flicked her wand a few more times until Harry's bag was a little neater, closed and floating, waiting to be attached to the broom. Harry went to leave the room, but Remus quietly advised,

"Put a coat on, and some gloves if you have any. It is icy."

And Harry gave Remus such a smile, he felt his insides melt.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at headquarters (and successfully gotten in), Tonks had said to Harry,<br>"My hair makes me look to pale when it's like this, what do you think?"

But before she got a reply, she closed her eyes, gave a sort of pained expression and turned it a deep mahogany.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"Be quiet Potter, you don't want to wake the hag up." May-eye whispered. As they made their way through the hallway, Sirius appeared from a doorway. His looks were so different to when Harry had last seen him. His hair, once filthy and blood stained, was in delicate brown waves around his shoulders. His fair skin scrubbed clean, and his robes finally half decent. As soon as Harry saw him, he didn't stop to think about the hag comment but ran at Sirius into his arms. They shared a tight embrace, before a terrible crash was heard, then grotesque screaming.

"STAINS OF DISHONOUR, FILTHY HALF BREEDS, MUD BLOODS, DISGRACES TO THE FAMILY, DISGUSTING HALF BLOODED RATS DARING TO EVEN ENTER THE BLACK RESIDENCE!" Then, shrieking started. Remus and Sirius didn't wait about. They simultaneously marched up some nearby steps to what Harry thought was a window. But no, it was a painting. A disgustingly life like paining of a woman, with taut, yellow skin, rolling slate grey eyes and drool dripping down her chin. She continued to scream, as they tried to tug some thick black velvet curtains over her.

"Shut up, you horrible old cow, shut UP!" Sirius shouted. Eventually, they dragged the curtains over, and calm was restored.

"Tonks, be a bit more bloody careful in future!" hissed Mad-eye. Harry, gaping slightly, stared at Sirius.

"My mother."

* * *

><p><strong>So, questions! I will be introducing a possible love interest for Harry in a few chapters. First one to review this chapter gets to pick their name and looks! Oh, and how do you think Sirius will feel? Angry, happy, jealous? You all get a say! :)<strong>


	3. Remus's Point Of View

**So, yeah, this chapter is Remus's point of view. I think it might be interesting to see his view point from that point afterwards, so yeah. Please review, my lovelies. Oh, and as for love interests: I ship Harry/Ginny, but he will be crushing on someone else...**

* * *

><p>Harry's expression when I asked him: I don't believe I'll ever forget it. That mix of happiness, excitement and slight bewilderment...I wish James could have seen it, he'd have recognized it as one of his own. But then, a meeting. A stressful meeting where Sirius and Severus would fight with each other and Molly would end up having a rage at one of them.<p>

"In addition to that, the Dark Lord believes that only Potter can take the prophecy, only Potter will be able to take it from its first resting place. Research done by myself proves this theory, but I have told the Dark Lord otherwise, obviously. However, my research shows that the other possible child in the prophecy may be able to reach it." I snapped out of my daydream: Severus was obviously displaying new information, but my brain was elsewhere.

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore warmly thanked him. "So, I think that's about it for this evening, don't you agree?"

Much nodding and mumbling, then everyone started to get to their feet. Most of the order only come for meeting, but a fair few of us stay for dinner regularly, and of course stay often. But tonight, it seemed, only myself, Mungdungus Fletcher (who was asleep), Mad-eye, Tonks and the stay-in order members were staying.

* * *

><p>"Dinner!" Molly shouted. A thudding of feet and appeared Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny: Fred and George apparated, much to poor Molly's angst. I don't know how she'd have coped if Sirius and James were her children, then were ten times worse than the twins.<p>

"Harry, dear sit down, you must be tired. Fred, George, can you put everything on the table?"

"What can I do?" Tonks eagerly asked. I suppressed a laugh. Tonks is such a klutz, Molly will never let her near anything of hers.

"Err, Tonks, you must be tired as well, sit down-CARRY THEM BOYS!"

I looked across. Fred and George had obviously charmed the cauldron of stew, flagon of butterbeer and bowl of salad to run through the air to the table. They jumped, the stuff skidded-and a devastating black burn was left on the table.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN USE MAGIC OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERYTHING!" Molly bellowed. Even me and Sirius are pretty scared of Molly, and we've met some intimidating women in our time.

* * *

><p>Dinner passed fairly uneventfully. But afterwards, Molly announced,<p>

"Children, bed."

With rather a lot of grumbling, they obeyed. Harry didn't really grumble, but I have a feeling the long broom journey knackered him. When all was quiet, I decided to tell Padfoot the good news.

"Sirius?

"Moony."

"Erm...has Dumbledore talked to you about Harry's living arrangements recently?" I knew I had to be delicate.

"No, not recently."

"Well...err...well, you might not know but Petunia wrote to Dumbledore and he doesn't think that Harry should be staying with them any more. And since you can't take care of him until you're released of charges, Dumbledore asked it I would be his legal guardian and have him over the holidays." I spoke absolutely as quickly as possible. I looked at his eyes. Some emotion showed in them, but then he plastered a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, that's great!"

I knew he was lying.

* * *

><p>As I headed up to bed, I heard four low voices in Harry and Ron's room.<p>

"Those extendible ears are great!" Harry.

"So basically you need to get some sort of prophecy before you-know-who does." I knew who that was: Ron, he was so confused.

I listened for about a minute more, both anger and laughter growing in me. So they'd listened in on an order meeting, eh? Fred, George, Ron, Harry and no doubt Ginny and Hermione. Without warning, I slammed the door open. All four jumped, and Fred and George instantly apparated away.

"Err...Remus, hi!" Harry faltered.

"Ron, I'll get your mother and tell her what you did, and your brothers. Harry, come with me."

Ron gave Harry a helpless glance which slightly softened my anger, and Harry followed me out. I quickly got Molly and explained what happened (she stared shouting before she even got there), then dragged Harry into Sirius's room where he was sat quite happily in bed, reading. He looked up when we entered, and looked a little confused.

"Harry, explain to Sirius what you did."

"We...err...well, Fred and George have these things, extendible ears. And me, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny listened into the entire meeting this evening, and we all know about the prophecy and everything else."

Sirius looked directly at me and I knew we were thinking of the same thing: whenever James was forced to explain some bad behaviour he always spoke with a stutter, and awkwardly, just like Harry.

"Harry, have you ever considered that because you weren't invited it means that you weren't meant to hear what happened in there?"

I had a quick peek at Harry and saw a blush growing on his cheeks. "Yes, but we want to know what's going on! We want to know what's happening with Voldemort!"

"Harry, everything you need to know you'll be told in due course." I told him.

In the background it was easy to head Molly bellowing.

"Look, Harry...go to bed, we'll sort this out in the morning."

And so, Harry fled the room.

"Oh, Moony, what are we going to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review xxx<strong>


	4. Sirius's Point Of View

**Sirius's point of view, yay! So, please read and review, and I hope you very much enjoy it, as much as I am enjoying writing it down :D Oh, and sorry for the late update, I've been ill and doing Christmas shizzle.**

* * *

><p>I could have died when Remus told me. I love Moony, and I love Harry, but I'm Harry's godfather, not him. I should be caring for him. I know Remus will do a good job, but it's not flipping fair! I didn't even do anything, yet I spent twelve years in Azkaban, I spent over a year living in a cave eating rats, I'm staying in a house where I was beaten, bullied and abused as a child, couldn't I just have one good thing? Argh.<p>

But when Remus walked in with Harry and Harry explained, my spirits lifted considerably. I knew Harry would have to be punished, whether it be grounding or something else, but he was acting so like James. And it was so bloody hilarious. He was acting like a mini-marauder, mini being the operative word (he's tiny!). I need to ask Fred and George about those extendible ears, they sound amazing...

"What are we going to do, Moony? I mean, it's pretty funny..." I gave a snort of laughter.

"Sirius! He and the others don't need to know what they found out!" Remus almost shouted. But his heart wasn't in it. He gave a small smile and soon we were both laughing.

* * *

><p>Remus recovered first. "Sirius, you do realise something needs to be done. Because of being his legal guardian, I technically have the power over the final decision, but as you're his godfather I want us to work together on it. It's hard..."<p>

"That's what she-" I started, but Remus stopped me with a glare.

"Err..." I mumbled instead. "Can you tell what Molly said?"

"From what I heard, her lot are grounded from Hogsmeade trips until Christmas." Remus replied.

"That's not much use because of our own work..." I answered. The marauders map. I had to internally slap myself to stop myself laughing again.

"Take away his broom?"

Remus answered his own question. "Quidditch."

"This parenting lark is bloody difficult, Remus."

And so, we discussed and finally came to our decision at a quarter past midnight.

* * *

><p>When I fell asleep, I was emerged in memories I thought I'd buried a long time ago: being thrown down the stairs, being slapped across the face, the crucio curse...so many bad things. I woke up sweating badly. Although Harry's childhood was dreadful, his mere existence shunned, at least he didn't have to deal with pain giving spells, illegal spells, spells that hurt so much you are begging for death. But the worst of it for me was the injustice. Before Hogwarts, although I had plenty of ideas for pranks I never carried them out. I never misbehaved through fear. But Regulus, my smaller brother...he pulled pranks and didn't follow the rules, yet mother and father adored him and doted on him. I don't usually think about these things, but when the memories flood me, it's hard. I glanced at my clock and saw that I could get up, because it was about quarter to six. Molly would be up, and maybe one or two others.<p>

* * *

><p>When I got to the kitchen, Molly was there, making breakfast, and a few order members were already here: Degalus, Dung and Snape. Dung was asleep, as was Degalus, but Snape's evil little black bugs of eyes were glaring at a book. I'm surprised it didn't disintegrate.<p>

"Sirius, this is very early for you!" Molly commented with surprise. "Normally takes you another half an hour or so!"

I, unsure at whether this was a dig or not, seated myself next to Degalus and as far away from Snape as possible and replied,

"How are your boys?"

"Upset. I thought I'd gotten all of those extendible ears, but no! So I summoned them and a fair few more came flying at me."

"Yes, we could hear you shouting about it."

"What have you done about Harry?"

"We're taking his invisibility cloak, the marauders map, the knife that opens all doors and his invisibility quill until October half term." I internally winced: Remus had persuaded me it was the right thing, and it hurt me more than I can say to have to agree with him.

Snape gave a sniff.

"Anything wrong, Snivellus?" He just angers me so, I hate him.

"Not at all, mutt. I'm just thinking, even doing that won't keep Potter out of mischief, he frequently seeks it out."

"Shut up, slime ball."

"Ooh, I'm scared." Snape drawled.

That was it: I withdrew the new wand that had been surreptitiously bought for me (my true wand still being with the Ministry of bloody magic) and marched around the table at him, and stuffed the wand in his neck. He stayed perfectly still, and gave me a look of intense loathing.

"Touch me and I'll make Potter's good potions grades disappear, not that he has any."

Anger bubbled within me, but I lowered my wand. It wouldn't do for Harry to fail his Potions O.W.L.. "Good choice, mutt."

It was all I could do to restrain myself. "Greaseball."

* * *

><p>I was heading upstairs to use the lavatory when Harry and Ron were getting dressed to come down to breakfast, and I happened to catch my name. Like the true marauder I am, I stood stock still and listened. James once told me that I look like a ferret when I do that, but I never listened. I wish I had.<p>

"No Hogsmeade trips?" Harry gasped. I gave a small smile.

"Ah well, we've got the marauders map, haven't we?" Ron laughed. I put my head in my hands with suppressed laughter at Ron, but kept my ears cocked.

"I wonder what Sirius and Remus are going to do." Harry pondered.

Ron sighed theatrically. "You've got Sirius, remember? He'll bloody well want to know how the things work, he won't care that you listened in!"

"I've also got Remus. Don't you remember when he shouted at us in third year for having the map? He was almost as scary as Molly!"

I couldn't help letting a small laugh out: Remus could be bloody terrifying when he wanted to be. Sudden silence made me aware of my laugh, and I quickly dashed to the lavatory before one of them opened the door.

* * *

><p>Harry gave a groan. "Until <em>October?<em>"

"Yes. October." Remus firmly told him. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Please? Can't I have them back at the end of September instead? Please? Sirius?" Harry turned to me, and I nearly wet myself with the laughter in my stomach. "Erm..hehe...no Harry, October it is, we both agree."

Harry gave out a low, gutteral growl before storming from the room. "He's so like James." Remus commented.

And then, I burst out laughing. And I laughed and laughed and laughed.


	5. The Cottage

**Hi there! I just realised that I haven't done a disclaimer yet: Everything belongs to our beloved Joanne Kathleen Rowling and her publishers and such. Also the lyrics to Baggy Trousers belong to the band Madness (the love I feel for them is :) 3). Enjoy, and thank you all for the reviews, you're lovely!**

* * *

><p>Things passed relatively normally, if you can call it that: Harry's trial went well and he was deemed innocent, the house was decontaminated and four death eaters handed to the ministry. But one day, Remus told Harry,<p>

"I know it's very close to school, just five days now, but you're going to have to spend tomorrow and the day after at my own cottage. Sirius will be transformed to his dog form and taken along on a mission to fetch Crabbe, Goyle and Dolohov, the death eaters, and I can't stay here for I have a lot of paperwork to be doing and I'd be more comfortable at my own home. Molly feels it would be a 'bonding experience' for us, and you'd be better off with a guardian."

"Oh, okay. What time are we going tomorrow?"

"About ten o'clock, so I'd advise you pack this evening."

* * *

><p>Harry wasn't sure what he should pack. In the end, he took a small leather bag that Remus had leant him specifically for the purpose of going to the cottage and stuffed in a few school books, an essay that needed going through and correcting, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, fresh underwear and socks, a jacket, his washing stuff, his wand, a few other books and a skiving snackbox which Fred and George had given him, just in case he needed it. As he packed, his thought wondered to the trial. Why hadn't Dumbledore even looked at him? He'd just marched in, (thankfully) said his piece and marched back out. It just <em>confused <em>him more than anything else. Ah, well, he thought, at least I've got Sirius and Remus.

* * *

><p>Harry hated floo: he just couldn't get used to it. It was foul, and always made him cough for an hour or two. But it was worth it, when he stepped out. The room he was in was very high ceilinged and airy, with white-washed walls and original wooden beams across the ceilings and down the walls. There was a large wooden sofa with huge, squashy brown leather cushions attached (likely by magic, Harry thought as he looked at the seamless attachment). There was a traditional hearth fire with a rag rug on the flag stone floor beneath it, and a table against one of the walls. On the table sat a large, rather beautiful radio.<p>

"No television, I'm afraid Harry. Despite having a muggle mother I still can't get to grips with them, and I find that a radio does just a good a job."

Harry nodded. On the wall was a canvas painting of six people, all in Gryffindor uniform: a tall, muscular boy with floppy black hair and slate grey eyes, a slightly smaller boy with messy black hair and glasses, a short, chubby boy with sandy coloured hair, a long, skinny boy with scars on his face and gingery yellow hair, a beautiful girl with ginger hair and glassy green eyes and a pretty girl with brown hair curling around her shoulders and large blue eyes.

"Is that you lot and my mum? But who's the other girl?"

"Yes, I painted that in seventh year. It's me, Peter, Sirius and James, and Lily of course, and a girl called Katie Brown who was a friend of all of ours."

"Where's Katie now?"

"She's in Australia, trying to recruit witches and wizards for the Order."

Remus gave a small sigh, but then brightly added, "Do you want to see your room?"

* * *

><p>Harry's room was the attic room, and took some climbing to get to: the house was tall as well as stout, and it took a good five minutes to get up all the stairs. The room was the top was of medium size, and smelt faintly of flowers. It was painted light blue, and had a sloping ceiling with a sky-view window on top. Harry's bed lay underneath that: a vast, oak double bed with a rather inviting looking duvet on top. Beside the bed was a worn oak cupboard, upon which a vase of lilies and roses sat. A wardrobe was against another wall, and beside that a sink. There was a large six foot by three foot bookshelf absolutely crammed with things: each shelf was about half a foot tall, so there were twelve. Nine of these were crammed with books, some magical, some not. The tenth was empty, for any of Harry's own books. The eleventh had a small painting of a beach, a few bits of new stationary and a small vase with paper flowers in it on it, and the twelfth had several worn looking leather note pads.<p>

"They're my journals from school. I thought they may interest you, as there is a lot about your dad and Sirius in there."

"Wow, Remus, this room is amazing!"

"It was my room as a child, this was my parents house. When they moved away from the sea so that they could stay with their friends Patrick and Roberta, they gifted this house upon me. I fixed this room up as soon as I knew I would be your guardian."

Harry then did something which caught Remus off guard: he yanked him into a huge hug. "Thank you so much, Remus, this is beautiful!" Then something Remus had said struck him. "The sea?"

"Oh yes, this house is perhaps five minutes from the sea: if you look out of your window, you'll see it."

Harry quickly made his way to the window (not the sky view one, another one located next to the wardrobe) and peered curiously out: in the near distance he could see a strip of primrose sand and ravishingly beautiful cobalt sea.

"This place is amazing, Remus." Harry fervently told him.

"Let me show you the bathroom, the kitchen and the library."

* * *

><p>Harry grinned at the lunch in front of him: a medium bowl of delicious smelling, steaming cod and potato chowder, some soft, homemade brown bread thickly spread with butter and a small plate of boiled potatoes with melted butter. In his glass was ice cold pumpkin juice.<p>

"This looks amazing, Remus."

"I'm not as good as Molly at cooking, but I have a few things I can make. I hope you like the chowder, because when I'm not at Grimmauld Place it's pretty much my staple food. That, tomato pasta, macaroni cheese and fried pumpkin." Remus replied with a smile. Just as Harry began to tuck in, Remus asked,

"Would you like the radio on, Harry?"

"Err..." Harry didn't know what to say: when he was at the Dursleys he never got to make a choice about anything, and he didn't like to bother the Weasleys, so choosing was a pretty blank patch.

"I'll put it on." Remus gently told him. He quickly turned it on, and the room was filled with the sound of a man singing.

"Naughty boys in nasty schools  
>Headmasters breaking all the rules<br>Having fun and playing fools  
>Smashing up the woodwork tools<br>All the teachers in the pub  
>Passing 'round the ready-rub<br>Trying not to think of when  
>The lunch-time bell will ring again.<p>

Oh what fun we had  
>But, did it really turn out bad<br>All I learnt at school  
>Was how to bend not break the rules<br>Oh what fun we had  
>But at the time it seemed so bad<br>Trying different ways  
>To make a difference to the days.<p>

Headmaster's had enough to-day  
>All the kids have gone away<br>Gone to fight with next-door's school  
>Every term, that is the rule<br>Sits alone and bends his cane  
>Same old backsides again<br>All the small ones tell tall tales  
>Walking home and squashing snails.<p>

Oh what fun we had  
>But, did it really turn out bad<br>All I learnt at school  
>Was how to bend not break the rules<br>Oh what fun we had  
>But at the time it seemed so bad<br>Trying different ways  
>To make a difference to the days.<p>

Lots of girls and lots of boys  
>Lots of smells and lots of noise<br>Playing football in the park  
>Kicking Pushbikes after dark<br>Baggy trousers, dirty shirt  
>Pulling hair and eating dirt<br>Teacher comes to break it up  
>Bang on the 'ead with a plastic cup.<p>

Oh what fun we had  
>But, did it really turn out bad<br>All I learnt at school  
>Was how to bend not break the rules<br>Oh what fun we had  
>But at the time it seemed so bad<br>Trying different ways  
>To make a difference to the days.<p>

Baggy trousers, baggy trousers, baggy trousers  
>Baggy trousers, baggy trousers, baggy trousers."<p>

Remus had suddenly started singing along, occasionally pausing to take a bite or a sip of his dinner. Harry stared at him: his singing voice was lovely, deep and soulful.

"It's one of my favourite songs, it's by a group called Madness that I am rather fond of." He gave as way of explanation. Another song started to play, which Remus explained was by a group called Toots and the Maytals, and they carried on eating.

Harry was even more in rapture at the dessert: chocolate mousse that Remus had made himself.

"Remus, you are an amazing cook."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Now, after lunch I have some work to do, so you may want to further look around the house, do some reading or finish off any homework you have." Remus told Harry as he collected his bowl.

"Oh, okay Remus."

* * *

><p>The room Harry had entered was quite curious: on the door there had been a sign labelled 'Do not enter', which had naturally aroused his curiosity. He fetched his wand before entering the room. It seemed quite normal: there was a table in the centre of the room surrounded by wooden chairs. Harry closed the door behind him as he went to look around. In the corner of the room was a chest. Harry felt oddly drawn to it: little did he realise there was an enchantment on it. He glided towards it, and soundlessly opened it. Out came a red puff of smoke: as soon as Harry saw it, he collapsed on the floor.<p>

Remus heard the thud, and knew which room it was from: when he was Harry's age he'd been in Harry's position and his father in his own. His father had rushed upstairs and dragged him from the room before giving the antidote to the smoke in the chest and explaining what it was. Remus opened the cupboard he hoped he'd never have to, grabbed the glass bottle and sprinted upstairs. He slammed open the door to the room, dragged his hand across his eyes, grabbed Harry on one arm and slammed the chest shut with the other (the bottle was clamped between his teeth), threw Harry out of the room then slammed the door shut and bolted it. He quickly poured the antidote down Harry's throat, which stirred him.

"Wha? What happened?"

"Harry James Potter, when I was showing you around I told you not to enter this room. And there's a notice on the door! Why didn't you just take my advice and not enter?" Remus scolded.

Everything flooded back to Harry's mind, and he shrugged, a blush creeping over his face.

"Harry, that smoke that knocked you out could have killed you! It's called Smoke of Desire. It was created by Dark Arts workers. It makes you want to get close to you, then gradually sucks the life out of you to make itself stronger. Voldemort uses it."

"Why do you have some here then?"

"My father worked with the dark arts for about a year before he met his mother. Not for Lord Voldemort, he wasn't around at that point, but for another man who is now dead. Once you put some of this smoke somewhere, it will not leave unless the creator of that particular bit of smoke lets him or herself die to it. Then it will leave the house and go somewhere else. Father created that cloud, and mother won't let him die because of it. So we're stuck with it."

"I'm sorry, Remus, but I didn't realise how dangerous it is!"

"I told you when I was showing you around that that room should never be opened or entered on pain of death, is that not enough for you? Harry, go to your bedroom."

"But, Remus-"

"No objections Harry. Go to your room, now."


	6. Trouble, Journals and Floo

**Lyrics belonging to Madness, once again. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's and mine. Oh, and warning: Remus calls Sirius an 'arse' in this chapter. If you don't like swearing, just pretend it says...'twit' or some shizzle like that.**

* * *

><p>Harry angrily kicked the wardrobe: how could he be so stupid? He'd been in his room for half an hour, and he was fuming at himself. The one room Remus had told him never to enter and he had. He needed something to take his mind off of his stupidity: he stormed over to the bookshelf and took one of the leather-bound journals and began to read.<p>

_Diary of Remus John Lupin_

_Third Year_

_Journal 3_

_7th April, 1974_

_It may be April, but it is icy cold. James claims that Severus must of put an ice charm on us five, but he's just being his usual idiotic self. Oh, goodness, they've been idiots today. It started when Severus and Katie were talking in the main hall, and Sirius and James stormed up to him and tried to pull Katie away._

"_I don't understand why you're friends with the slimeball, Katie!" Sirius snorted as they tugged her away. I don't agree with their victimisation of Severus, but he really does test our limits._

"_Just go with your friends, Katie, it'll save you some bother." Severus told her. _

"_You're such a coward, Snivellus." James told him. At that point Lily stood up, walked over and slapped James across the face. "Leave Sev alone, you bully! Katie, why do you associate with those twits?"_

_Katie looked rather upset, and replied, "I'm friends with all of you! Just bloody well leave me alone, and each other!"_

_With that, she marched away and out of the hall. I didn't miss the tears on her face, but everyone else seemed to. As James and Sirius sat back down with me and Pete, James rubbing his sore cheek, Sirius commented,_

"_I do feel a little bit sorry for Katie. She makes friends with everyone, apparently everyone that hates each other."_

_The image of Katie crying was torturing me. In the end, I just stood up and left, amid their chatter and laughter. I found her in Gryffindor common room, crying quietly._

"_Katie? What's wrong?" I asked, like the bumbling idiot I am._

"_What do you bloody well think is wrong, you stupid boy? All of my friends hate each other!"_

"_I'm sorry, Katie-"_

_But Katie ran away. She ran to the stairs and up to her dormitory, leaving me feeling rather helpless. I'm such an idiot. Katie doesn't like talking about her friends, and she doesn't like talking about her emotions. The two things she doesn't like to talk about, and I bring both up. Why couldn't I just have listened to her?_

Harry was considerably calmed by reading that: apparently he wasn't the only one who did one of the few things he shouldn't. He carried on reading: whenever Snape came into the picture everyone seemed thoroughly horrible, including his father, which hurt him more than he could say. But when Snape wasn't there, his father seemed like a charming person, his mother a fiery-tempered but kind girl, Peter very timid and mousy, Sirius very cheeky and a womaniser despite only being fourteen and Remus like an awkward, love struck teenager. After just a few entries, Harry could tell he was utterly in love with this Katie girl. Katie seemed like a very funny, loyal, loving person, perhaps a mixture of Molly Weasley, Fred and George Weasley and Remus himself. Harry was lost in thoughts about his parents when the door opened and in came Remus. He looked considerably calmer than when he had ordered Harry up to his room. He even managed to give him a small smile as he sat on his bed. He looked at Harry, and began to speak.

"Harry, do you realise the severity of the situation you've put yourself in?"

"Yes, Remus."

"Harry, you're not to go on Hogsmeade trips until January. I know you know how to get out, but I've already asked Dumbledore to keep an eye out to see if you try and go. I trust you not to, but if you do...you won't like the results. Understood?"

"Yes, Remus. Erm, Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ever tell Katie?"

"Tell her what?"

"That you were in love with her."

"I..err." Remus shook his head. "Well done for steering the subject away. Anyway, Harry, do you promise me that you will not go to Hogsmeade."

Harry had a sudden flashing image of Dobby saying 'Promise Dobby that Harry Potter will not return to Hogwarts' and made the mistake of grinning.

"Perhaps you'll be able to answer me in another hour." Remus frowned, and left the room.

* * *

><p><em>Diary of Remus John Lupin<em>

_Third Year_

_Journal 3_

_9th June 1974_

_Poor Peter got a howler today for our prank last Thursday (the one that made Professor McGonagall's raven black hair flash different colours). Poor Peter loses it when he gets in trouble with his parents._

"_PETER PETTIGREW! YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE BOY, HOW DARE YOU GIVE YOUR PROFESSORS SUCH GRIEF? YOUR SISTER WAS NOTHING LIKE THIS, SHE WAS A GOOD GIRL SO WHY CAN'T YOU BE A GOOD BOY? IF YOU MISBEHAVE LIKE THIS AGAIN I'LL MARCH UP THERE MYSELF AND TAN YOUR HIDE! YOU STUPID LITTLE BOY, BRINGING SHAME TO US LIKE THIS!"_

_Peter's mother, Mrs Pettigrew is completely and utterly over-strict. I mean, I got a rather stern letter from mummy and daddy and I'm not allowed to Hogsmeade for the rest of the term, but that's just over the top, sending a howler. Mummy and daddy would never send a howler, I know that. Poor Peter was subject to humiliation all day, which made James and Sirius really come into their own. Eventually, they turned on this seventh year Slytherin and both punched him in the face at the same time while I shouted at a bunch of fifth year Hufflepuffs. It's amazing, having Sirius and James as friends, and Peter to. But S and J give me courage, and a great reputation. And though I expected them to abandon me when they found out about my...'furry little problem' as James calls it, they stood by me. And they're even learning to become animagi. I love them so much, as friends. But I just don't know how I'll survive without Hogsmeade trips. How else am I meant to get chocolate. J and S found a passageway out, but I'm not going to take it. I want to respect mummy and daddy's wishes. Even if I do die from chocolate deprivation._

Harry snorted with laughter at the last line for that entry: Remus was a lot...more carefree when he was younger, despite his condition. He decided to make a humble apology to Remus, as laughing wasn't the most tactful thing he could have done. And sure enough, when Remus appeared, he launched into an apology,

"Remus, I'm truly sorry. I knew I shouldn't have entered the room and I still did. I wasn't laughing at you, I promise, just at how similar you were to someone else I know then. I promise I will not go to Hogsmeade until you say I can."

Remus snorted with laughter and nodded. "Come down and have some dinner."

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening passed uneventfully until Remus decided to switch on the radio. Out burst:<p>

"I never thought I'd miss you  
>Half as much as I do<br>And I never thought I'd feel this way  
>The way I feel<br>About you  
>As soon as I wake up<br>Every night, every day  
>I know that it's you I need<br>To take the blues away

It must be love, love, love,  
>It must be love, love, love,<br>Nothing more, nothing less  
>Love is the best<p>

How can it be that we can  
>Say so much without words?<br>Bless you and bless me  
>Bless the bees<br>And the birds  
>I've got to be near you<br>Every night, every day  
>I couldn't be happy<br>Any other way

It must be love, love, love,  
>It must be love, love, love,<br>Nothing more, nothing less  
>Love is the best<p>

As soon as I wake up  
>Every night, every day<br>I know that it's you I need  
>To take the blues away<p>

It must be love, love, love,  
>It must be love, love, love. It must be love, love, love..."<p>

"Another by Madness?" Harry asked.

"Yes. This version is, anyway."

Harry liked the song. It repeated twice, and on the last time around Remus stood up, grabbed Harry and began to dance.

"Gerrof!" Harry cried, but he soon began to get into the sway of things. By the first 'it must be love' he was dancing clumsily with Remus. At the end of the song they collapsed down.

"You're a better dancer than your father ever was. At your parents wedding, he was having the first dance with Lily and he fell over and pulled her down with him, and accidentally ripped her dress. She fixed it within five minutes of spells – it was a dreadful rip – but she gave your father such a slap."

Harry laughed.

Just then a silvery animal shot through the window. Arthur Weasley's voice spoke.

"Harry, Remus, Sirius has transformed into his dog form. We think he has gone through the floo to somewhere in your cottage."

Then it dissolved into the air.

Remus slightly paled. "He's such an idiot!" He gave a hiss, before turning to Harry. "Harry, go and check the second floor, I'll check down here. Then we can check the third floor, until we find him."

It only took a couple of minutes to find him: he was ruffling his hair in Remus's bedroom mirror, which was on the second floor.

"Sirius?"

"Harry! I thought Moony might be a bit boring, so I came to liven things up!"

"But the Ministry are watching the floo networks...and...and!" Harry was spluttering.

"Ah, well, they don't know about this cottage's fires. Moony got them done unofficially."

"REMUS! Sirius is up here!"

Moments later, Remus arrived. "Sirius, you ARSE! You know you can only leave Grimmauld Place for select few missions where no one will be aware of your animagus state or a dog will be needed, yet you still bloody well decided to come on through! You ARSE, Sirius Orion Black!" Remus's hand flew out and he whacked Sirius across the face before yanking him into a hug then throwing him onto the bed. Harry watched this display, confused as heck. Sirius stood up, transformed back into a dog and leapt at Remus. Soon they were rolling around on the floor, wrestling. After about five minutes of this display, the two slightly ruffled men stood up.

"I think Harry thinks we're mad." Sirius commented with a laugh.

"You are mad!" He replied.


	7. The Journey in and Umbridge

**I don't own anything you recognise, sadly :/ Also, sorry this is so short, I might not be around for a few days so I wanted to get it up. Also, I'm going to shove a poll related to this story on my profile, so please vote on that :3**

* * *

><p>For once, Harry was a little sad that he was boarding the Hogwarts Express. Now that he wouldn't even be able to see Sirius during Hogsmeade trips (not that he was allowed to Hogsmeade for a while anyway), the realisation that he wouldn't see him or Remus until Christmas hit him hard.<p>

"C'mon, Ron, Hermione, let's go and get a carriage."

"Err..."

"Harry, we've got to go to the prefects compartment. But we don't have to stay there all journey, so we'll see you later?"

"Okay then, might see you later."

Harry felt an odd sense of loss: he'd never travelled on the Hogwarts Express without Ron.

"Come with us." Ginny urged. She pulled Harry off down the train to a compartment. Already inside was a slim, pretty blonde girl who was apparently reading a magazine upside down and the awkwardly pubescent figure of Neville Longbottom.

"Hi, Ginny, Harry." Neville smiled. He was stroking an odd, boil covered plant.

"Neville."

"Hi, Neville."

Neville seemed to be sitting as far away as possible from the girl, but Ginny sat worriedly beside her.

"Harry, this is Luna, Luna Lovegood. Had a good summer, Luna?"

"Yes, I did." Luna rather absently confirmed. "_You're _Harry Potter."

"Err..I know I am." Harry replied.

Harry caught Ginny's eyes and was just about to say something before Neville gave a snort of laughter.

"And I don't know who you are, even though you've been sitting there for five minutes."

"I'm nobody." Neville quickly told her. But a slow blush spread across his cheeks.

"No you're not!" Ginny sharply reprimanded. "Neville, Luna's in my year, but she's a Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure." Luna dreamily smiled.

"I got this for my birthday." Neville supplied after a long silence.

"What is it?" Harry asked. It was an ugly plant – rather like a grey cactus, but with boils instead of spines.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia."

The plant seemed to be pulsating slightly as Neville stroked it. "It's really rare – I don't think there's even one in the Hogwarts greenhouses. My great uncle Algie got it from Assyria for me. I want to see if I can breed it."

"Does it, err, do anything?"

"Loads of stuff!" Neville was excited, now. "It's got an amazing defence mechanism, look!" He plopped Trevor, his toad, into Harry's lap and took a quill from his bag. All eyes were on him: one set like round blue orbs, another like small brown toffees, and the third bright, glassy green. He raised the plant to his eyes, chose hit spot and gave the plant a very sharp jab. Out of every boil shot thick, stinking, dark green liquid. Ginny had flung her arms across her face and Luna had used her magazine so they merely had some on the tops of their heads and in their laps, but Neville was covered in the stuff and Harry got a faceful trying to stop Trevor from escaping.

"I'd never tried that before, sorry! I didn't realise it would be quite so...never mind, stink sap isn't poison."

"Scourgify." Ginny had the sense to use the cleaning spell: the thick green goo vanished. At that precise moment, a rather beautiful girl with shining black hair down her back appeared: Cho Chang.

"Hi, Harry."

"Oh, err, hi Cho."

A slightly smaller girl appeared from behind Cho: she had wavy reddish brown hair and spots covered her face. "Harry, we were wondering if you wanted to sit with us, rather that...er, _the people you're with now._"

"These are my friends." Harry coldly replied. The girl stepped back and Cho gave a small smile.

"Oh, okay Harry. See you at Hogwarts."

The two girls left.

* * *

><p>It was over an hour after that until Ron and Hermione came back.<p>

"I'm starving." said Ron, stowing his owl, Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, taking a chocolate frog from the pile between Luna and Ginny, shoving Harry over and sitting between him and Neville. Hermione sat beside Ginny, at the edge of the compartment.

"For Hufflepuff, the prefects are Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan, the Ravenclaw prefects are Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil, and Slytherin are-"

"Malfoy." Ron spat, spraying several bits of chocolate and spit everywhere.

"And that utter cow Pansy Parkinson!"

"Who picks the prefects?" Ginny curiously asked. She was looking at her brother and Hermione, but Luna answered.

"Heads of houses, with opinion from Dumbledore. Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw likes to speak to all of the fourth year Ravenclaw's about the possibility of becoming a prefect the next year."

Her eyes, unblinking, protruding blue orbs, stared directly at Ginny, who seemed to be quite uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>Everything passed fairly regularly until they arrived at Hogwarts great hall. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all took seats together, and glanced at the staff table. The most noticable difference was that Hagrid wasn't there.<p>

"He can't have left."

"You don't think he's...hurt, do you?" Hermione muttered anxiously.

"No, he'll be fine." A voice confidently said. They all jumped. It was Lavender Brown, who was staring adoringly at Ron.

"Who's that?" Neville curiously asked. And there sat a small woman, with short, curly brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band which matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her shocking pink robes. When she turned her head to take a sip from her goblet (which was noted to have a foul pink ribbon tied around it), Harry was stunned to see a familiar, toad like face. Umbridge, one of the people in Wizengamot who had been at his trial!

"It's that Umbridge woman, she was at my trial!"

"That means she works for Fudge, what's she doing here?" Ron curiously asked.

Hermione scanned the staff table, her eyes narrowed.

"No. Please...no."

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-" He broke off, looking enquiringly at Umbridge. As she was not much taller standing than sitting, there was a moment when no body understood why Dumbledore had stopped talking, but then it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

"_Hem, hem._" Her cough was obviously fake and irritating to the extreme. "Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy faces smiling up at me!"

A snigger ran around the hall at that: no one was happy with her treating them like they were babies.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll all be very good friends!"

"Not likely!" Simultaneously muttered Fred and George, causing the students around them to smile with mirth: what would the ruthless twins do to her?

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

The toad-like woman in pink paused and made a small bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back. Umbridge gave another 'hem hem' before continuing amidst the chatter of the students.

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has bought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progresses sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

Harry found his attentiveness fading, as though his brain was slipping in and out of tune. It seemed to be the same for everyone else: over at the Ravenclaw table, the beautiful Cho was talking animatedly to a group of girls. Umbridge did not seem to notice the disturbances, and carried on talking,

"Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, dome old habits will be retained, and rightly so whearas others, outdated and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness."

At this point, Harry completely zoned out.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update ASAP, but it might now be for a little while. Also, to listen to the Madness songs which I've included the lyrics to in previous chapters, google the lyrics, fund the title then youtube it :)<strong>


	8. The First DADA Class

Remus glared at the paper in front of him. It was just like seventh year. The monthly transformations really cut back on his study time, and it was the one year he really had difficulties with anything (fifth year was easier as Remus had marginally less work to do in it). Now he was struggling with a paper again. This one was about the estimated rates of death eaters over the world in comparison to Order members and the associated people (Such as Arabella Figg, Mr and Mrs Tonks etc etc). He'd gathered the figures but he was struggling to write them out like he wanted to. _If Hermione was here she'd be telling me what to do, how to set it out and what font I should use_, fondly thought Remus.

* * *

><p>"Well, good afternoon!" Umbridge's simpering voice cried once the entirety of her class had sat down. A few people mumbled replies, but not so many.<p>

"Well tut tut, that won't do will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good Afternoon, Professor Umbridge'! Good afternoon!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge!" everyone rather sarcastically chanted back.

"There now, that wasn't to difficult was it? Now, please pop your wands away and get out some parchment, ink and a quill, please class."

A low groan rippled through the class, but the order was obeyed. Umbridge tapped her wand to the board (an unusually short wand at seven inches, with dragon heart string core, brittle and yew wood), and several words came up.

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_A Return to Basic Principals_

"Well, well, your teaching in this subject has been rather fragmented, hasn't it? The constant change of teachers, and because of this you are far below the standard you should be aiming for. You will be pleased to know that this year you will be studying a carefully structured, theory based curriculum. Copy down the following, please."

Once more, her wand tapped the board.

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For several minutes the only sound to be heard was the scratching of quills on parchment.

"Now, I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one entitled 'Basics for Beginners' in the book Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard."

Harry opened his book and began to read. It was abysmally boring, quite as bad as reading one of Binns's speeches. He stared for several moments at the paper in front of him before turning to look at Hermione. He got a start when he saw her book neatly closed on the desk in front of her and her arm raised resolutely. Deciding it was more interesting than the depressingly awful book, he carried on watching her while Umbridge resolutely stared the other way. After several minutes, nearly half the class was staring at Hermione, so Umbridge decided she could no longer neglect to give her attention.

"Do you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?"

"No, Professor, not about the chapter."

"Well, dear, we're reading right now. Anything else can surely wait until the end of class."

"Professor, I have a question about your course aims."

"And your name is?"

"Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think if you read them through carefully the aims will be clear enough."

"Well, I don't. There's nothing about using defensive spells."

Umbridge gave a small laugh. "Why would you need to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger?"

"You mean we're not going to use magic at all?" Ron squeaked.

"Students raise their hands to speak in my class, Mr-"

"Weasley."

Harry and Hermione both thrust their arms in the air. Umbridge's eyes rested on Harry for a moment before turning to Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Surely the whole point of DADA is to practise defensive spells?"

"Are you a Ministry trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you're not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of a class is. Wizards and witches much older and a lot cleverer than you have devised this programme so that you can learn about defensive spells in a secure, risk free environment. Yes, Mister Potter?"

"If we're attacked, though, it won't be risk free!"

"Mister Potter, do you expect to be attacked in my classes? Because you certainly won't be! I do not wish to criticize how things have been previously run in this school, but you have been exposed to some very dangerous and irresponsible wizards, not to mention filthy half breeds-"

Harry was furious. Before Hermione could grab his arm, he leapt up and shouted,

"If you're talking about Remus, then you're being daft. He's the sweetest, kindest person you could ever wish to meet. I consider you 'filthier' then he is any day of the week!"

Umbridge stormed towards Harry, and without a moments hesitation slapped him across the face. "Detention, Mister Potter."

Harry growled, but sunk back down to his seat.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"There's a practical bit in our exams!" she shouted.

"In the view of the Ministry a theoretical knowledge is enough to see you all get an E in the least!"

"So we'll be practising the spell for the first time during the exam? That's bull!" Dean Thomas was incredulous.

"Your hand is not up!" she shrieked. "Now, I don't know what you've been told but there is nothing dark, waiting for you. What could possibly be waiting for innocent children like you?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe Lord Voldemort!" bellowed Harry, his face red not only from the slap but from pure anger.

"Potter, come here!"

Without a moments hesitation Harry swung out of his chair and marched up to Umbridge. She produced some sickening pink parchment from her bag as well as a quill, dipped the quill in some dark pink ink on her desk and hurriedly wrote something down.

"Take this to your head of house, and I think 50 points from Gryffindor will suffice!"

Harry stormed from the room.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Potter?" McGonagall had just opened her door to a flurry of knocks.<p>

"I was sent to you." he dully said. His face was now back to its normal shade, nary his slapped cheek.

McGonagall gave him an odd look, before accepting the pink parchment and reading it through.

"Come in."

Harry followed her in.

"Tell me what you think happened, in your own words."

"Umbridge put the course aims on the board, but then Hermione pointed out that there was nothing on there about using defensive spells, just the theory. She says that the Ministry are forcing us to learn in a secure, risk free environment. I pointed out that if we ever have to use the spells, it won't be risk free. Then she started going on about filthy half breeds, meaning Remus. I shouted at her, told her she was being daft if she truly believed that Remus was filthy. Then she slapped me across the face and gave me detention. Then Hermione pointed out that there's a practical bit in our exam, and Umbridge said that if we look at the theory well enough we'll be able to perform it. Then she said we'd been misguided and that there was nothing dark waiting for us, so I pointed out that Voldemort is back. Then she called me forward, took 50 points off of Gryffindor and sent me to you."

"Have a biscuit, Potter."

"Have-what?"

"You heard me, have a biscuit." McGonagall impatiently said, proffering forward a tin. Harry took a ginger newt and looked expectantly at the woman in front of her.

"You need to be careful, Potter. Misbehaviour in Dolores Umbridge's classes could cost you more than fifty points, a week of detentions as according to this letter and her sending a letter to your guardian-"

"She's sending a letter to Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Harry gave a gulp. "You know she is working for the Ministry, Potter, you know who she is reporting to. While she had no right to slap you, you can not lose your temper like that. You will attend the detentions at six PM for a week, and you will behave in her classes. She could get you expelled, Potter, she could get you into trouble with the law."

* * *

><p>Remus stared at the sickly pink parchment in front of him.<p>

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_As you may know the Ministry has recently appointed me as Defence Against The Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As far as I am aware, you are the guardian of Mister Harry Potter. I must inform you that although Harry has only had one lesson with me had already proved to be a disruptive and rude student._

_ During just one lesson he told lies, shouted at me, called me 'daft', refused to do the work and challenged the Ministry Approved course aims. Naturally I have assigned him a week of detentions, but I thought you should be aware of his behaviour. If he continues to behave as such I will be forced to advise him for suspension._

_Sincerely,_

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

Remus was confused: when he had taught Harry, he had never been 'disruptive' and he most certainly wasn't rude. He rarely told lies, so far as he was aware, but he had a hot temper. Then he looked properly at the name of the DADA teacher, and was instantly filled with anger. Umbridge! The woman that stopped him from getting a job! He immediately tossed aside everything she had said seriously, but he decided to write to Harry, just in case.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Everything with me and Snuffles and the thing you met in the summer is fine. However, I got a letter from Professor Umbridge, and I'm just curious to know if everything is okay. _

_Remus_

Remus's reply arrived a few hours later.

_Remus,_

_No, everything isn't okay. This morning we had DADA with Umbridge, and we're not going to be using magic at all! And she was horrible about you, calling you a 'filthy half breed'. Her letter was probably fairly accurate. I called her daft and shouted at her, but she accused me of lying to her which I did not do. She was utterly unfair as well – she took 50 points from Gryffindor, gave me a week of detentions and slapped me across the face so hard I've now got a bruise!_

_I am okay, though. Got a tonne of homework already, and I don't know when I'll be able to do it with my week of detention._

_I'm glad that you and Snuffles and the thing I met in the summer are okay._

_Speak soon,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, I love them 3 I hope you enjoy this story. Also...<strong>

**_1) Should I give Remus to Tonks or Katie Brown, my character? It won't be a major story line, just a minor one._**


	9. A Bad, Bad Detention

**The spell I mention in the first paragraph literally translates to latin as 'Rid me of this bruise'. I made it up myself, so please don't hate it :)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry,<em>

_The only advice I can give you about your little problem is to keep your head down, don't retaliate and try your hardest with what you're given. Also, if you try the spell __Huius relegationis me conterat your__ bruise should go. Just look in a mirror at yourself, give your wand a sharp flick and say the spell and it will fade away instantly. _

_I'm glad you're okay, Harry. Yes, I recall that fifth year is a difficult one. If you can't study and complete homework because of the detentions you could do it during lunch hour, breakfast or use the muggle alarm clock I gave you to wake up early and do it in the morning. Whatever you do don't do it when you're sluggishly tired as you could get a P or even a D, which you don't want. You could also ask the professors if you could have a day or two extension on your work. I did, in my fifth and seventh years, as did your father, Snuffles, Pettigrew and many other pupils. Professors were usually happy to help, so long as we turned in good quality work that gained at least an E when graded to OWL or NEWT standard._

_Good luck with your studying and I hope you are happy,_

_Remus_

* * *

><p>Harry stared at the quill in front of him.<p>

"Why won't I need ink?" he challenged.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough dear."

Harry cautiously picked it up and began to write. After he had written his first line, he felt an awful, fierce pain on the back of his hand. He glanced at it, and saw the words in the back of his hands. He blinked, and there was just a red, smooth patch. _What's wrong with the quill? _He thought. He wrote a few more lines, and gradually realised: _I'm writing in my own blood._

* * *

><p>Remus was quietly writing in his own bedroom at his cottage when he heard a rustling in his fire. He glanced down, and saw the familiar face of Minerva McGonagall.<p>

"Minerva?"

"Remus, come quickly. There's been a bad...Harry's been assaulted. He's close to a state of coma. You have to come!"

Remus frantically leaped up, threw a little bit of floo powder into the fire and pushed himself through, burning his hand as he went and swallowing a handful of ash. He was in the hospital wing. He was a crowd of people gathered around his bed. Rushing over, he saw the pale figure of Harry in the bed. Madam Pomphrey was frantically muttering spells, while her young nurse assistant was pouring potions down his throat and injecting him with various things.

"What's wrong with Harry? What happened?" McGonagall turned to him, pale and shaking and spoke in a voice full of fear and suppressed anger.

"Dolores Umbridge. She made Harry use a blood quill from six o' clock until past one in the morning. He collapsed in a corridor on the way back to the common room. I found him there, bleeding to death. He...he's got good chances."

Remus just broke down inside, but he knew he had to remain strong.

* * *

><p>Harry was in a haze. He saw blurry blobs, smelt blood, tasted something that tasted like potions class smelt, felt crisp sheets and fresh clothes, heard muffled voices.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked. He heard his voice, it seemed to be faint. A great cheer was heard, and much laughter. Someone grabbed his hand, and something thick and gloopy and foul tasting was poured into his mouth. Everything came into sharper focus, and he saw he was surrounded by people: Remus, McGonagall, Pomphrey, Snape, the young assistant nurse, a seventh year he knew from Fred and George was desperate to become a healer and was having lessons and advice sessions from Pomphrey, Tonks, and curled up on his feet? A shaggy black dog!

"Thank Merlin you're okay!" Remus grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently – the hand not swathed in bandages, of course.

"Wotcher, Harry." Tonks grinned at him. He gave a weak smile.

The dog sat up and rubbed his head against his leg. Harry went to pick up his bandaged hand and stroke 'Snuffles', but it felt oddly heavy and he couldn't lift it. Instead, he withdrew his hand from Remus's and stroked the dog.

"How very...touching." Snape sarcastically commented.

Harry groaned, his head still foggy. _Hey, anything I say I can blame on me feeling so bad, _Harry thought.

"Shut up, slime sack." he moaned, closing his eyes.

"What did you just say?" Snape whispered in a deadly voice.

"Mnuaaaagh."

Remus gave a small snort of laughter which he hastily disguised as a cough, and Snuffles gave a soft bark. Tonks didn't hide her laughter. Harry could almost _feel _the anger in Snape's glare which he was surely bestowing upon Tonks.

"Sorry, Professor." Tonks giggled.

"Harry, how do you feel?" Madam Pomphrey gently asked.

"My hand feels like it's going to drop off, I'm knackered, I feel really drowsy and faint and my chest hurts, but I'm fine." Harry knew he was going on a little, but he didn't care. He once more opened his eyes and looked around.

"Yes, I thought you'd feel like that. Would you like something to eat and drink?"

"Yes please, Madam Pomphrey."

Harry glanced at Snape: he had a small table in front of him on which a safe-fire was sat on, which a cauldron sat on top of that. Glass bottles sat on one edge on the table and various ingredients and herbs were on the other side. The dog snuffled up to Harry and gave his face a long lick.

"Ew, gross Padfoot!"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, as it was very early in the morning, everyone left except for Remus and Sirius. Madam Pomphrey locked up the hospital wing and drew the curtains so that only a few sparsely placed candles lit the place. Madam Pomphrey whispered to Snuffles,<p>

"I'll warn you if anyone comes near, I have good guards up."

He gave a low sniff, then transformed back into Sirius. Once Madam Pomphrey had gone, both men fell onto Harry. The three male genus hugged for a good while before Remus and Sirius sat either side of Harry.

"You nearly died, Harry. God, when Snape arrived to let me know...Harry, why did you let Umbridge use that blood quill on you?" Sirius was stuttering.

"I couldn't exactly stop her, I was in detention!"

"Mr. Filch once tried to chain me and your dad to the ceiling when we were in detention and we stopped him." Remus smiled.

"Why were you in detention?" Harry gaped.

"Remus wasn't such a good boy back then you know, Harry." Sirius laughed. Remus blushed slightly, and replied,

"Sirius was in the hospital wing growing back seven bones and letting two broken legs heal (and he wasn't even on the Quidditch team at this point, he'd just tripped over and smashed himself up on the way to Hagrid's hut), and Pettigrew was oblivious to what we were doing. I distracted Professor McGonagall while James dumped a sack of dungbombs on her desk. Not the most meticulous of pranks, but we were only firsties then. Yes, we both got a week of detentions with Filch. He tried to chain us up, but James told him that if he dared to chain us up he'd tell Professor Dumbledore. So instead we ended up scrubbing his office, a dismal task."

Harry gave a sharp yawn. "I'll change back to a dog and kip on one of the beds." Sirius volunteered.

"I'm sure Poppy will allow me to stay here as well. You know you're still very at risk Harry. You lost a lot of blood and vomited up pretty much your entire stomach. If you don't have those potions you're having you could still slip into a coma. You lost a lot of blood therefore a lot of minerals, your stomach is completely dead from vomiting up half of your stomach lining along with the acid and your hand is very tender."

Harry was already asleep.

* * *

><p>Harry was in a deep, deep sleep. But suddenly, this was disturbed by a sharp slap to his face, followed by another and another. He blinked clumsily and opened his eyes. In front of him in the dark room (Harry supposed he had slept right through the night following his detention, the next day and was now in the night) was a toad like face.<p>

"You naughty, naughty little boy, Mister Potter."

"Wha...?"

"Pretending to have used a blood quill in my detention, not wrapping up your hand. Dear, you've been very naughty indeed."

Harry glared at her with extreme hatred, and she gave a simpering smile back.

"Professor Umbridge?" Madam Pomphrey's soft voice came.

"Oh, hello Madam Pomphrey, dear!" Umbridge's voice was once again soft and girly.

"I'd advise you to leave Potter alone, Professor Umbridge. He is healing from, _eh_, suspicious happenings. He nearly died!"

Umbridge gave a derisive snort, but slowly started to trot away.


	10. Come To Me

**I'm sorry at how bad this chapter is. It is poorly written, with grammatical and spelling errors. I also don't like how the plot has gone. But I've been concentrating on several rather important things in real life but I'm kind of worried about not updating, so yeah...**

* * *

><p>Harry could feel himself drifting between consciousness and not. Every sound was staggered, blurred. All he saw were slowly drifting blobs.<p>

"Quick! He's falling into a coma! Madam Pomphrey!" It was the young assistant nurses voice. It was the last voice Harry heard before he slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>"I'll kill Umbridge! I'll kill her!" Hermione and Ron had been called to the hospital wing as soon as Harry was out of it, in a coma. Remus was sat beside Harry, a terrified look on his face, tears welling in his eyes. Sirius, as Snuffles, was lying on his stomach, occasionally letting out a deep, mournful howl. Hermione was softly crying, but Ron was raging. Harry's vitals were normal, but apparently he'd just slipped into the coma when one of the potions had a dash to much leech juice, rendering it ineffective. Madam Pomphrey bustled past every hour, giving him nine different potions and dully muttering several charms. They refused to give him to St Mungo's because of all the negative publicity towards Harry, so instead brought in several healers that were part of the Order that kept an eye on Harry and brewed complicated stomach strengthening potions and blood enrichments that even Snape would have struggled with.<p>

* * *

><p>"Class, today we are going to be reading chapter seventeen, Charms and when is appropriate to use them." Umbridge sweetly said. The whole class gave her a hostile glare. Harry had been in a coma for a month, and DADA had been getting steadily worse. But that lesson, the pure happiness set something off inside of Ron as he thought of Harry's pale body stretched out on the bed, and it was all her fault.<p>

"No!" Ron shouted. He stood up, picked up his book and ripped it in half before throwing the pieces on the floor. "Why should you still be teaching us after what you did to Harry?". Anger coursed through him as he picked up Hermione's copy of the book and ripped it to shreds, Neville's copy, Dean's copy, Lavender's copy, Seamus's copy – until Umbridge came up to him and slapped him, once on each cheek. Then he stopped dead, turned to her and slowly spat,

"I quit. I'm leaving."

"Ron!" Hermione gave a frightened gasp.

As Ron swept from the room, a huge cheer went up through the room. Hermione hurried after him.

"Ron, wait?"

"What?" Ron asked savagely. "Are you going to try and persuade me not to go?"

"No." Hermione said bravely. "I'm going with you."

* * *

><p>Six hours later, Remus was on his way to the shrieking shack. When the owl had swooped to him with a note from Ron explaining everything, something exploded in the pit of his stomach: anger, guilt, laughter, amazement. He stormed down the passage way, not caring that he was getting covered in dirt. When he finally reached the shrieking shack, he was slightly startled: Hermione must have been casting spells left right and centre. The place was clean, very clean. <em>Scourgify Maximus, I assume.<em> Several pieces of rubble had evidently been transfigured, as there was a table in the centre of the room with a comfortable looking armchair sitting either side. A pocket radio sat in the middle of the table, and a shelf on the wall was bursting with school books and other educational books evidently from Hermione.

"Ron? Hermione?" He called. He heard a small squeal, then Ron's voice. Then, two figures walked downstairs, side by side, each pointing their wand. When they saw it was Remus, they lowered them.

"Remus?" Ron asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! When I got that note, can I even express how worried I was? If Molly finds out she will go insane, and I dare say she already knows! Ronald Bilius Weasley, you explain exactly what happened in that DADA lesson and why you are now here!"

"That cow was being so sweet and nicey-nicey, and I just thought 'why is she still teaching when Harry could die?'. And my temper just exploded, and I ripped everyone's books up. I announced I was leaving and Hermione followed and suggested we stay here. She hopes Umbridge will be out by the end of the year, so we will be able to return to do out OWLs. Hermione said we could do work here, learn here, and still visit Harry somehow. Plus, here we can get to Hogsmeade and buy food. Neither of us could put up with her any more, though."

Remus sat with a flump on one of the armchairs: he was close to losing Harry and for a moment he'd thought that he'd lost the two other children that brightened his life and gave his smile purpose.

"Study hard, I'll bring you books and I'll make sure you always have food. You'll be safe here, but if Umbridge is not out by the end of the year you may well end up leaving here." Remus spoke quietly, aware that his words were muddled.

"Are we in trouble?" Hermione quietly asked.

"Not with me. I'm not responsible for what Molly does, though. I will have to let her know you're here, and I can give her any letters you write to her, but I don't think you should see anyone."

"Thank you, Remus."

"At midnight, wait by the passage opening. I'll come to take you to see Harry. You can hide under his cloak and still see him."

"Thank you, Remus."

"Now, do you have any food?"

"Yes. I went down to the kitchens and collected some. Come into the kitchen, I'll get you a cup of tea."

Remus followed Hermione and Ron into the small side room. Evidently scourgified to within an inch of its life, in one corner there was a fire with a metal grate over it: on top of this stood a large stainless steel pot. There was another table in the corner, this one with a tablecloth on it and two plain wooden chairs sitting at it.

"You're amazing at transfiguration, Hermione."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you. I was just upstairs, trying to make a bedroom for me and Ron." Hermione knelt down to a cupboard and opened it.

"We've got about two litres of milk, a box of tea bags, a box of coffee, a jug of pumpkin juice, several loaves of bread, two rather large cakes, about a pound of cod, six jars of apricot jam, two boxes of Pixie flakes, about three kilo's of dried broad beans, a jar of lentils, a bag of apples and several other foods. Plus, there's the tap on the wall and Ron still has some sweets from Hogsmeade, so this'll last a fair while."

"Have you got cutlery and plates and that?" Remus asked.

"No. I can easily do some transfiguration, though." Hermione replied, not noticing Ron take an apple from the bag and start surreptitiously munching on it.

* * *

><p>Harry was falling, falling, falling. He couldn't understand it. He was thinking normally, breathing normally, yet he only saw black black black, and he was tumbling. <em>Where am I? <em>He didn't know. What was happening to him? And suddenly, an abrupt halt. Harry was strewn across a solid, dark floor. It was rather uncomfortable, but he didn't want to move. He was so, so tired. He blinked, and noticed a flash of light when he closed his eyes. He once more closed them, and saw faint white light, blurred figures. He was so tired, to tired to dwell on it, so he just closed his eyes. He was essentially asleep, yet not. He was in a state of deep, deep sleep, almost as deep as coma, but not quite.

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley was frantic. Ron had...quit? Quit Hogwarts? Anger bubbled up in her stomach, threatening to spill over, but then she thought of what Remus had written. <em>Perfectly safe...in the shrieking shack...with Hermione...<em> It was the 'with Hermione' bit that calmed her down. If Hermione had gone with her son, then she knew it was for good reason. She hadn't yet seen Harry in his state – Madam Pomphrey had only allowed two visitors and she knew that Remus and Sirius were the most important visitors. But she was desperate to see the boy she thought of as a son. If he died before she saw him...she couldn't bear it if her...son died.

* * *

><p>Ron couldn't sleep. He was stretched out across his Hogwarts bedding (Hermione had insisted they charm everything with locomotor, from the mattress to the hot water bottle. But, although he was in the usual comfort, the room still had an odd, musty smell of old, old blood. No matter how many cleaning spells he and Hermione used, the smell remained. <em>Probably from Remus's old transformations. <em>He suddenly heard a stifled yawn across the room where Hermione was.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Can't you sleep either?"

"No – I dread what mum and dad will say when they find out that I quit school. One day I walked out of my primary school after I accidentally turned this bully Esme's hair green. I walked into the village, then went home on time. But Mrs Cayton, the head teacher at my primary school, phoned my mum and dad and said that I had poured green paint over her hair – it was the only reasonable explanation she could come up with."

Ron gave a snort of laughter. "What happened?"

"Mum smacked me. Only time she ever did." Hermione's tone was rather glummer than it had been before, and Ron felt a sudden...urge. He carefully pushed off his quilt and sheets, crept forward, knelt down beside Hermione and was about to lean forward to kiss her when he felt lips on his.

"Hermione?"

"Ron."

"Did you just...?"

"You're so silly, Ronald! Of course I did!"

Ron blushed in the darkness: he'd had a crush on this girl since the end of third year and then when he went to kiss her, she'd kissed him! And for a second, he forgot everything: he forgot Harry, he forgot Umbridge, he forgot everything. He was just enjoying the pure happiness, the elated feeling she had given him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me how bad this one is :)<strong>


	11. Everything Changes, Yet Nothing Happens

**I know I'm sort of going off track a bit but in a chapter or two it will be back to the main aim of the story, the trials and trebulations of raising Harry :3 Please read and review, you know I love it hehe.**

* * *

><p><em>When Harry wakes up, I will take him home with me and tutor him until Umbridge is gone. I'll have Hermione and Ron as well, so that they can all learn enough to scrape the OWLs at least. Then, when that foul beetle has gone from Hogwarts, they can return and learn there properly. <em>Remus was trying to sort out a plan in his head as he watched Harry lying almost lifelessly in the bed. Ron and Hermione were also watching him – he had gone to fetch them at midnight as promised. Madam Pomphrey had looked slightly disgusted at how dirty they were and quickly used a few cleaning spells on them before locking the doors and windows and placing a charm on them which resists Alohamora from the outside. At this point, Sirius had transformed from a black dog rapidly losing his hair to a tall, frightened looking man with rather a lot of hair missing. The four sat silently, each lost in their own thoughts. A loud hammering at the door broke through their thoughts. Madam Pomphrey bustled over and quietly asked through the door,

"Who is it?"

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley."

"Last year in October why were you in the hospital wing?"

"Because my fingers were mouldy from Flobberworm spit."

Madam Pomphrey briefly lifted the wards and allowed her in. She ran full tilt to the bed. She hadn't been allowed anywhere near Harry for nearly the entire month he'd been in a coma. Madam Pomphrey conjured another chair which she promptly sat on.

"How is he?" Ginny quietly asked, her voice cracked.

She was expecting Remus or Sirius to answer, but Harry himself answered. His eyes shot open, bloodshot and full of emotion. He stared, unblinkingly ahead. His five watchers also stared. But just moments after they opened, they closed again.

* * *

><p>Now just Remus and Sirius were left. Ginny had gone back to the girls dorm along with Hermione under the invisibility cloak, and Hermione walked it back. Then Hermione and Ron under the cloak had sneaked down and outside and found a long stick to prod the knot so that they could get back 'home'.<p>

"I heard Remus muttering to himself." Hermione told a yawning Ron.

"Okay."

"He was saying that when Harry wakes up he'll take all three of us to his cottage and teach us until Umbridge is gone."

"Okay."

"Ron!"

"Yes?"

"Isn't that _amazing_?"

Ron yawned widely and gave a nod.

"You're an idiot, Ronald Bilius Weasley. I love you."

Ron stared with surprise after Hermione as she marched ahead, to shocked at what she'd said to retaliate with anything.

* * *

><p>"Padfoot?"<p>

"Moony."

"Will you be okay here by yourself? I need to do something. Something quite important."

"Of course, Moony. If he wakes up while your gone I'll sent a patronus, mate."

Remus quickly moved towards Madam Pomphrey's room, to the next available floo fire.

"Lupin Cottage!"

* * *

><p>The cottage was calm, still. A very thin layer of dust lay over everything, and Remus began to realise how much he smelt: he'd spent the last month in the hospital wing, only leaving for Ron and Hermione. He had eaten and drank regularly, Madam Pomphrey ensured that, but he hadn't washed in a while and he'd worn the same clothes for a month. He shook his head at how bad he smelt compared to the fresh sweetness of the cottage before running to the bathroom to wash.<p>

His bathroom (attached to his room, which had once been his parents room) was a slightly bigger version of the bathroom one floor up, a floor down from Harry. The floor was flagstones and the walls whitewashed (nary the wooden beams, which remained dark brown). A tin bath was sat in the corner of the room, with a tap sitting over it. A stone seat with a hole in it sat over the bowl and tube that made up the toilet, with a bucket of water to flush it away beside it and a metal stick with toilet rolls on it beside it. The sink was a table with a large steel pot on it sat beneath a tap, with a large bar of pink carbolic soap sat on the table part. It was very old-fashioned, but there again Remus liked it that way. This bathroom was homely to him. Even if he did have to pour water he'd just washed his hands with down the toilet. He quickly ran a bath and fetched a bar of nice soap and a sponge from his washing drawer in his room. He also got his razor and carefully shaved his face, making sure to leave his intricate moustache. He scrubbed and washed himself in the bath, getting every last grain of dirt and bead of sweat off of his body before lying back in the (quickly scourgified – hey, he didn't want to lie back in his own dirt) water and letting it's warmth seep through his muscles and veins. Once he was clean, warm and relaxed, his hair once more floppy and shiny, he quickly got out and dashed naked and dripping into his own room before grabbing a clean towel from his small, personal airing cupboard and rubbing himself dry. Then, he fished out a clean suit (another tweedy number, this one complete with leather elbow patches) and shoved it on, enjoying the crisp, clean material.

* * *

><p>"Now to sort out sleeping arrangements for Ron and Hermione."<p>

An hour later, Remus had sorted things out: he'd used several spells to expand Harry's room. Then, he had used 'locomotor' to transfer two beds between some of the spare but bare rooms downstairs to up into Harry's. He put two closer together and then transfigured a bed sheet to form a blind between one of the beds and the other two, so that the three would be together but Hermione would get as much privacy as she needed. Then, he decided to go down to the room he had used for homework as a small child and change it into a classroom.

The room was fairly large, and painted creamy yellow with wooden boards as flooring. A shaggy yellow rug spread across most of the floor, which was very soft and squashy underfoot. Two rows of four desks sat in the room – the old fashioned desks with a lift up lid. Remus opened them and saw inside of each one were a few muggle pens, a few pencils, about ten sheets of paper (rather than parchment) and an exercise book, most of which were maths. At the front of the room was a blackboard, which still had writing on it from the last tutoring session Remus's father had given to him. It was about algebra, and had been when he was in fourth year. _Still don't understand algebra, _Remus ruefully thought. He took hold of the blackboard wiper and rubbed it off, making sure it was all gone. At the front was a desk, behind which stood a chair. On the desk were several books about maths, English, science and the likes, pens, paper, rulers, and Remus saw with a wince the cane which his father had insisted on keeping. He'd only used it on him once, but Remus held utter hatred but fear for the thing, even after all those years. He took out his wand and used a cleaning spell on the room to rid it of dust before transfiguring the cane into a bottle of ink.

After several hours of transfiguring, cleaning and wiping, Remus knew he would need to buy a few things from Diagon Alley. Just odd bits an pieces to make the job easier. But he didn't want to leave Harry for to long. Sighing, he hit the palm of his hand against his head in frustration, but took the floo to Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>A newspaper lay shaking in Remus's hands.<p>

_Sirius Black, Innocent?_

_In a shock turn of events, Peter Pettigrew, the wizard supposedly killed by Sirius Black fourteen years ago has been found alive! Under truth serum, the man admitted to have set Black up, and been a follower of Lord Voldemort (before his death)! Pettigrew has pleaded innocence, but extracted memories and the results of truth serum prove without a doubt that he is guilty and Sirius Black, supposed mass-murderer is innocent!_

"_We offer then humblest of apologies to Mister Black, and we hope that he will come out of hiding and accept a cash grant in way of apology." Says Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. The Ministry are hoping that Mr. Black will see this news report and come forward. If you have any information of his whereabouts, please send an owl to..._

A picture of Peter Pettigrew in handcuffs, looking filthy, was displayed, and changed often to a picture of Sirius with the word 'INNOCENT?' over his head. Remus almost jumped for joy. He had bought all he needed, so slipped through the floo back to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>"SIRIUS! SIRIUS YOU BUMBLING IDIOT, YOU'VE BEEN RELEASED OF ALL CHARGES!" Remus bellowed, running through. He threw the newspaper (which he realised he had neglected to pay for) at Sirius, a huge grin on his face. Sirius's eyes grew wide, and he flung himself at Remus. They hugged and held each other with happiness.<p>

"Sirius, you're living with me." Remus said seriously to his friend.

"No, I can't-"

"You're living with me and you're taking over guardianship of Harry." Remus said the last bit with a little more waver to his voice.

"No, I'm not. I'll live with you, but...but...we'll take joint guardianship of Harry!"

The two men embraced as brothers, before Sirius said seriously,

"Should I inform the Ministry that I'm here?"

"I can, mate."

And the two men were sure that through Harry's deep sleep, he gave a little smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you enjoy? I did.<strong>


	12. Awakening

_Mister Fudge,_

_Following the recent article in the 'Politics and Spells' newspaper, I would like to inform you that I know the whereabouts of Sirius Orion Black, and confirm this with his full permission. Please attend to Hogwarts hospital wing, with his godson Harry Potter who is in a state of comatose. _

_R.J. Lupin_

Remus read over the short note in his hands. It was fine. He folded it over, addressed it to the part of the ministry that it said to in the newspaper. Then, he quickly made his way down to the Owlery and tied it to the leg of a nearby barn owl.

"Get this to the Department of Prisoners, please." Remus stroked the owls head as it flew away. He smiled as it flew away. _Sirius was free._

* * *

><p>Harry was stirring. He was. His head felt heavy, weighed down. He blinked. He saw Sirius, asleep in a chair, and Remus lying down on three more. Both looked shattered.<p>

"Remus? Sirius?" Harry stuttered. His voice was slow and heavy, and his jaw wouldn't co-operate. The result was instantaneous: Remus leaped up and grabbed Harry into a bear hug and Sirius awoke with a start and stared at Harry with large, startled eyes.

"Harry! Oh thank god Harry!" Remus started crying. Sirius was just flabbergasted: he stared at Harry with glee.

"Madam Pomphrey? Harry's awake!" Remus called. The woman bustled over, stared at the groggy looking Harry then ran away. She came back with her arms full of bottles and jars. She started pouring things down his throat, one of which turned him rather pale for about 60 seconds before he peppered up again.

"Potter, you are a very lucky young man. You could have died!"

* * *

><p>Cornelius Fudge swept through Hogwarts. He was still astounded that Sirius Black was innocent, Sirius Black was free. The bag of 5,000 Galleons weighed down his pocket - £25000, in muggle money, all in thick gold coins in a sack. When he reached the hospital wing, he saw a happy scene: a wolf and the murderer-the newly freed murderer fawning over Harry Plotter, the boy who lies.<br>"Black. Your release money."  
>The snobby man threw the sack at Sirius, who gave a grin.<br>"Thanks, Fudgey."  
>He narrowed his eyes at Sirius, who was grinning. Harry gave a sudden start and slowly spoke,<br>"You're free?"  
>"Yeah, the Ministry finally caught that pathetic rat, yeah. It's good, isn't it? Finally saw sense, and I get a pile of Galleons in the process."<br>Fudge gave a sniff.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is so short, but I'm ill and I want to put up an update before I get to weak to type. It's already taken me 3 hours to type this out: normally this much writing takes half an hour or less :) Sorry, I'll try and update soon but I make no promised :'(<strong>


	13. Has Remus Gone Mad?

**Just to make a few things clear:**

**Harry was in a coma for little over a month because he lost a large amount of blood and a layer of his stomach. Without the layer, his stomach was slowly dissolving, and the blood needed to be made again. When he somehow missed a potion, he sank into the coma through pain, anxiety, bodily stress and lack of red blood cells.**

**Last chapter or the chapter before I intentionally put 'Harry Potter, the boy who lies', I didn't mean to put lives.**

**Oh and warning: the word 'bastard' in this chapter, and mentions of the time Remus was caned. If that, err...if you don't want to read the very scanty details provided which advance the story and Remus himself, don't read.**

**Sorry if I confused you :)**

* * *

><p>Harry had left Hogwarts. He knew he would need to, as soon as he was awake and could move. Madam Pomphrey set up a special link between the floo network in Lupin Cottage and her own so that she could provide the medicine a few minutes before Harry needed it each time, and that she would not be seen using it. She wrapped him in several sheets, gave him a potion and told him,<p>

"Behave yourself, Mister Potter."

Once Harry was happily tucked up in bed with a glass of milk, a cheese sandwich, a yogurt and a book about Quidditch to read (with the room extension explained to him), Remus and Sirius went back to Hogwarts, this time to get Hermione and Ron. First they took their luggage through, then they smuggled them under the cloak and took them through. Both were dirty, bedraggled and very tired looking, as well as thin and gaunt. Despite Remus taking them food as often as he could manage, they still ran short sometimes, and had to make do with sticky remnants cooked up in a pot and eaten with a brave face and lots of water.

* * *

><p>Ron was astounded at how little he remembered from before they went to the shack. As the three of them sat in the classroom Remus had prepared, he was giving a brief overview of what they should have learned, and what Hermione and Ron should have gone over when in the shack, and while Hermione was nodding and occasionally writing something down, Ron was sitting there stunned at the information. Harry just sat there, stunned. It'd only been two days since he left Hogwarts, five since he woke up, and he had forgotten everything anyway.<p>

"Now, do you think you did all of that?"

Hermione shook her head. "We haven't done about any of the DADA things you mentioned, and we only touched on laceration charms. I don't know about Divination, because I don't do it any more, so you'll have to ask Ron or Harry. Well, probably not Harry."

"Ron?"

"Oh, uh..."

"Do you not like Divination?"

"No, it's me and Harry's rest time. Only, uh, without Harry I didn't even try, I just slept."

Ron expected Remus to tell him off but he didn't, he snorted with laughter. "I was the same in Divination, but I quit at the start of fifth year. Smashed a crystal ball and threw a pack of tarot cards across the room. I got a month of detentions from McGonagall when she found me burning my Divination book."

"What are we going to do about DADA?" Harry spoke slowly: even with the potions being pumped into him, he was still ill and recovering and was struggling with his speech.

"Intensive coaching. Since none of you do Divination, or at least you two do but I'm not willing to teach it, we can use that time to do it. Since you are all excellent at it anyway, you should be fine. However, looking at these general tests you filled in-"

Suddenly the door burst open, and in came a panting Sirius.

"Umbridge in the living room..." he had evidently sprinted all the way to the floor below the top one.

"What?" Remus was dumbstruck.

"Umbridge in the living room! Wands, come down!"

The three teenagers went to follow Remus who was running out, but he turned back and frantically shook his head.

"Don't come unless I or Sirius shout for you. She could mean something perfectly harmless."

All three gave a snort of laughter.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Professor Umbridge. May I ask why you are in my house?" Remus asked, trying to keep his voice polite as he looked at the woman that had caused him and his son-him and the child legally in his care and Sirius of course so much pain.<p>

"I've come to get Mister Potter, dear. Take him back to Hogwarts. He only completed one of his detentions, he has several more he needs to do."

"Animagus revealus." Sirius spat. When he did so, the woman shrank down to a slug. You see, the spell Sirius used was a spell to reveal what the animagus of a person would be. The counter-spell must be cast by someone else, so essentially Umbridge was stuck as a slug until Sirius or Remus changed her back.

"Sirius! What the hell did you do that for?" Remus hissed, looking with mortification at the slug frantically wiggling towards the door. "She could have been something like a lion or a panther!"

"If she was I would have changed her right back. But how dare she come to your house and ask for |Harry after all she did to him? How dare she, the miserly little slug?"

"I'll get a jar. Put a little water in it, and some leaves. Then we'll have to think."

Remus dashed through to the kitchen, found the largest jar he could (which happened to be a 750g coffee jar), squeezed a wet tissue into it so that there was some moisture, swished it around then nipped into the garden, took a few different leaves and flowers and clod of mud and shoved them in. Then he went back inside, picked up the slug from the floor and dropped it in. As he screwed up the lid, he dashed a few small holes (small enough so that a certain pink slug couldn't wriggle through) for air.

"Now what?" He said to Sirius, who was smirking.

"Show Harry and Ron and Hermione."

Remus couldn't help laughing at the twisted grin on Sirius's face. They both went upstairs and opened the door to a scene of devastation: the desks had evidently exploded, and there was ink everywhere.

"What happened? Tell me, now." Remus sharply said, looking around the room.

Hermione blushed and quietly said, "Ah, that was me. Accidental magic. I thought about Umbridge hurting Harry, and I just..." as she spoke, everything Remus had transfigured changed back into it's original state. Maths books, broken quills, random bits of junk...and there, on the desk sat the cane which Remus had grown up fearing more than anything else.

"Your accidental magic is powerful, Hermione." Remus shakily said as he looked around at the destroyed room. She blushed and said,

"I'm so sorry, Remus!"

"It's okay."

"Why is there a cane on the desk, Moony?" Sirius asked, looking at the long, thin stick.

"My father. When he tutored me in maths, English and science in the school holidays he liked to keep order, and having that was the best way he could. He only used it the once." Remus had gone very pale looking at it: it was evidently a bad memory.

"What happened, Moony? I've told you about all the times my dear parents used crucio on me, you tell me about that, fair deal."

"I was fourteen, so it was 1974 or 1975, probably the latter, and I was just so bored, and it was very close to a full moon. I just picked up the algebra book and chucked it through the window. Dad wasn't impressed, so to speak, and gave me eight strokes, which was more than I could handle. I was crying by the end of it, but he didn't care. Even if he'd left the dark arts he was and is still an evil bastard." The four people in the room that were not werewolves stared at the man who was. He was staring loathingly at it. He suddenly picked it up, dropping Umbridge on the floor (but the jar didn't smash, thank goodness) and broke it in half. And again, so he was left holding quarters. He then opened the window and threw them out as far as he could. Then he turned around to Harry, Ron and Hermione and said,

"You're never meeting my father if I can help it. Never."

Then, his face broke into a smile. He had evidently taken a large burden from his heart in sharing that. He started to mutter charms and counter charms, spells and the occasional jinx, and the room was soon restored.

* * *

><p>"Guess what's in this jar?" Sirius brightly asked, not seeming to be able to hold it in any longer. Remus took it from him, with a laugh and showed it to them.<p>

"A bright pink slug..." Ron said, with no mirth in his voice. But Hermione gave a hesitant laugh and asked,

"Is it...?" she raised her eyebrows, and Remus and Sirius guessed what she was trying to say.

"It's Umbridge! Shame the change is temporary. Sirius changed her temporarily! Hilarious, isn't it." Remus started to laugh. Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at him chuckling: he was acting completely weirdly.

"What?" he snorted with laughter. Suddenly Sirius started to laugh as well.

"They've gone mad!"

"Not really! He was like this until puberty hit." Sirius and Remus collapsed against each other, laughing their heads off.

When they sobered up after a good ten minutes of howling with laughter, Remus turned to the trio, gave another snort of laughter and said,

"I feel so bloody good. Let's go to Hogsmeade, or Diagon Alley, or-"

"Moony, it's half way through the school day, it'll be deserted."

"I don't care! Come on! Let's go out, have fun. Look, when was the last time when you caught me in this great a mood?"

Sirius looked thoughtful and replied, "Third year? Perhaps fourth?"

"Exactly! Come on, we can go to that ice cream parlour and all that! Come on!" Remus carefully put Umbridge's jar on a shelf on the wall in the shade, before bouncing out of the room.

"Sirius, what the hell has happened to Remus?" Ron asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Please review :3<strong>


	14. This Day Wasn't Destined To Be Good!

Ron was completely weirded out. To be fair, Hermione and Harry were as well, but they didn't show it. Remus was bouncing around, laughing at the least thing and acting like...well, acting like a teenager. He, without persuasion from Sirius, had bought everyone 6 scoops of ice cream (with the money he was given to raise Harry and the additional money that Dumbledore had somehow secured for his caring for Ron and Hermione). He was also played a prank – he had slipped a dungbomb down Sirius's back, which had resulted in Sirius smelling like dung and having the chemically and magically produced faeces down his back for a good while until Remus reproduced his wand which he had taken to enhance the joke. He still spent a hell of a long while in the book shop, and he still refused to go near the Quidditch shops, but he was acting more...carefree.

"Why has Remus gone nuts?" Ron quietly asked Sirius as Remus intently read a book about muggle secondary education and how similar or different it was to magical education.

"I think he kept replaying the incident with his dad over and over again, and the thought that he'd pushed Mr Lupin that far constantly haunted him, or something like that. Now he's got it out of his head he's like he was in first, second and third years."

When they arrived back to Lupin cottage, there was a muggle car outside of the house.

"Who's is that?" Sirius asked.

"My father's. They must be inside – there's no locks on the door but only a Lupin or someone with a Lupin or considered family by a Lupin may enter."

"Nice of them to let you know." Sirius sarcastically commented as they opened the door and went inside. Sure enough, in the sitting room on the wooden sofa with cushions were sat an older couple: the man was dressed in a black suit and had a sombre look on his wrinkled face, but the woman looked softer, kinder. She gave a smile as they entered.

"Remus, dear-and you're Sirius, Sirius Black! Harry Potter...who are those two?" The woman spoke fast. Remus gave his mother a kiss on each cheek before conjuring up a few chairs for them to sit on.

"Yes, Sirius is my good friend, who must remember the time he came here, when we were sixteen. And I'm looking after Harry because his father was my friend, and of course he's dead now. These are his friends, they're staying for a little while."

The figures sat down.

"How are you, son?" The woman asked. The man was still determinedly quiet.

"I am very well, thank you mum. How are you both?"

"I'm fine, but your father has a stomach bug."

"For the last time, Grace, I don't have a stomach bug! I just ate something odd!" The man thundered as he spoke, and Harry had a sudden flashing image of a mixture of Uncle Vernon and Snape.

"Sorry, dear, I know you said that, but you really are quite ill..." The woman patted her husbands arm and gave him an adoring look.

"How is everything in the wizarding world?" The man asked, or rather bellowed. Ron bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as the man's chins wobbled. Sadly, he saw.

"What do you think is funny about me, eh? Children, these days. All of them deserve a good beating." Hermione gave the man an aghast look.

"Excuse me, sir, but what did we do wrong?"

"_Excuse me sir, but what did we do wrong?" _The man made a horrible impression of Hermione. Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste at the man.

"How's everything in the muggle world?" replied Sirius.

"Better than in your world, with your Lord Mouldywart or whatever he's called."

Normally, Ron would have gasped at the term 'Voldemort', but his vast mispronunciation made him laugh out loud instead.

"You! Again! Good god, what is it in your thick skull that makes me funny?" The man was shouting louder than Harry had ever heard anyone shout before. Mrs Lupin stayed silent, but Remus instantly and rather loudly replied,

"Don't be so vile, father! Treat me badly, I can understand, but don't you act like that towards children!" As soon as Remus had stopped talking, he suddenly turned a very pale shade of white.

"Remus? Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly and slowly, still shaky in speech from his coma.

"Shut up, kid." Spat Mr. Lupin. "Remus John Lupin, I thought you-" he jabbed Remus in the chest his his finger, "-had more respect for me then that. Don't you dare answer me back – I could still hurt you now if I wanted to, adult or not." He stared Remus in the eye, and Remus rather shakily stared back.

"Husband!" Mrs. Lupin cried.

"I'll make tea." Remus quickly said, and he dashed to the kitchen. What followed could only be described as a thoroughly uncomfortable silence, where Mr. Lupin glared at the three children, they helplessly looked at each other and Sirius nonchalantly looked around the room. Mrs Lupin was using all her strengths to make sure Mr. Lupin didn't leap up and follow Remus to the kitchen.

"So!" Barked Mr. Lupin, startling them all. "Do you three do well at Pigfarts or whatever it's called?"

"We've left." Ron said without thinking. Hermione hastily picked up his sentence,

"-Because one of the teachers abused Harry and caused him to go into a coma. We all three left and we're not going to go back until she leaves."

"But that won't be a problem." snickered Harry as he thought of the pink slug, but very quietly and under his breath.

"But what about, uh, Rumbleroar, the headmaster, why did he allow that?"

"He didn't. And he was kicked out of the school while Harry was in a coma."

At that point, in came Remus with a tray of cups of tea and a plate of biscuits.

The next hour and a half was very uneasy. Remus was petrified of his father and stayed well out of reach and speech, Sirius was off in his own little world so as to avoid punching the man, Mrs. Lupin listened quietly to everyone else, Harry spoke slowly because he was still recovering, Ron didn't like to speak to get screamed again and Hermione couldn't keep up the flow of conversation, so Mr. Lupin's old fashioned, ridiculous and sometimes cruel views dominated the room. But after that period of time, Mrs. Lupin quietly said,

"Dearie, if we want to get back in time we'd better head off now."

"Ah well. Very nice to meet you, Hermione!" the man shook her hand then pointedly ignored everyone else except for Remus, who he gave a slight nod to. Mrs. Lupin yanked Remus into a huge hug, shook hands with Sirius and gave Hermione, Ron and Harry a small hug.

"Goodbye, son. We'll see you soon."

* * *

><p>As soon as their car whizzed away, an audible sigh ran around the room.<p>

"Thank god he's gone!" Sirius gave a grin.

"And that is why I didn't want you to meet him." Remus sighed.

"No offence to you Remus, but your dad is a lunatic."

"Ronald!" gasped Hermione, which caused Remus to give a thin smile.

"No, Hermione, I agree with him. I despise my father as fully as it is possible to despise someone."

At that moment, there was another knock at the door. Remus quickly opened it to see familiar figures: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"Professor Umbridge ordered that we come here if she wasn't back within 3 hours." Draco said smugly.

"Why?" Hermione stepped forward and spoke, her face straight.

"How dare you talk to me, you filthy little mudblood?" No one said anything at that, but everyone stepped forward as if to protect Hermione.

"Where is she?"

"Umbridge was never here."

"We know you're lying, Granger." smugly said Pansy, then she gave a shriek of laughter that split their ears.

"No, she's right. We've been by ourselves all say, except for when we nipped to Diagon Alley and when my parents came." Remus quietly said, his madness seemingly sobered by his parents visit and the visit of these imbeciles.

"What time did you go to Diagon Alley?" Blaise quickly asked. Hermione quickly calculated when Umbridge had arrived – about 2 o'clock – then when they went to Diagon Alley, and said,

"We left about half one and arrived back at perhaps 3? Then Mr and Mrs Lupin turned up at four, and now it's half six."

"Can anyone confirm that, blood traitor?" Draco asked Sirius.

"Don't call me a blood traitor, you little rat. And yes, ask Tom in the Leaky Cauldron and he'll tell you that we were in there at about half past two then left." Sirius pushed Draco, hoping he would stumble and laughing out loud when he did. Pansy ran at him and started fawning over him immediately.

"Just go." Remus advised, and he slammed the door. The fizzing noise that a portkey gives was heard, and when Harry quickly peered out of the window they were gone.

"This day wasn't destined to be great, was it?" laughed Ron. "Accidental magic, Umbridge, your parents and them."


End file.
